


Dire Escape

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building, mention of past cult membership, mentions of cultish symbols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: The next day, after finding a photo of a strange symbol of the sidewalk, the science lab mysteriously collapses. And Kenny makes a difficult decision.(Whumptober Day 4: Collapsed Building)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting at the age of 16.)
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 9





	Dire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Collapsed Building, Self-Sacrifice, Mention of cultish symbols, mention of cults, death

As Kenny walked into his 1st period class, he saw someone holding their phone out to a crowd of other students, who were staring at it curiously. He walked over, wanting to know exactly what the deal was.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Tweek asked. “Apparently someone died at the corner store last night. I had a photo of it, but when I woke up this morning, it changed!”

“What changed?”

“THE PHOTO!” Tweek yelled anxiously, shoving the cell phone in Kenny’s face.

It had changed.

That was, in fact, where he had died last night, but instead of his dead body on the sidewalk, there was a strange symbol. One that almost reminded him of the cult his parents were involved with. He stared at it for a long while before something else came to him.

“Hey, Tweek. On the news, did it say anything about the killers giving an 11 year old a packet of beef ramen?”

“...no?”

“Strange. My sister said that someone gave her some ramen last night.”

“Oh really?”

Seemingly out of nowhere, there was this large BOOM in the background, and the world seemed to stand completely still. 

Kenny, however, was on high alert, and he made a run towards whatever caused that sound. 

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, he found the science lab collapsed in on itself and a horde of AP Chemistry students running out towards the halls.

But, wait a minute.

Where’s Kyle?

He wasn’t in with the escapees.

Oh, god damn it.

He ran straight into the rubble, just wanting his “friend” to be safe and ok. 

It was a lot of rubble to get through, but eventually, he found Kyle holding a rather large chunk of former wall, waiting for another student to be able to safely escape.

Instinctively, he held onto the piece of wall.

“You take him and get the fuck out of here! It’s not safe for either of you!” Kenny yelled out amongst the chaos.

“But-”

“Don’t you “but” me! Just take him and get the hell out!”

Kyle groaned and grabbed the incapacitated student.

“As long as you get out too.” Kyle snapped back.

“I will, eventually.”

Kyle ran with the unconscious student out to safety, and as he made his way to a feasible exit, Kenny felt his arms weaken under the weight of the crumbling lab.

Eventually, he let go, and the weight crushed him like a bag of chips.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Stan had somehow managed to weasel his way out of class and found his way to his Super Best Friend, who was given a shock blanket.

“Hey, Kyle. What… happened here?”

“...I lost my lab partner. He died in all the… wreckage.”

Stan took a seat next to Kyle.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be.”

All of a sudden, a horrified scream pulled their attention back to the rubble. Stan looked up to find Kenny being pulled out, his arm dangling from the stretcher and the only thing visible from the white sheet that cloaked his dead body.

“OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!”

Kyle just shook even more under the blanket.


End file.
